Unique Weapons (Skyrim)
This page lists all Unique Weapons in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics Unique Weapons are special weapons that can be found or acquired in Skyrim. The weapons can be found during exploration or as part of a specific quest. There are currently 80 known unique weapons. Each of the weapons has a unique name and/or special properties which set it apart from other weapons of that type. Some of these weapons' damage scale according to the level they are acquired. List of Weapons Thane weapons *Axe of Eastmarch *Axe of Whiterun *Blade of Falkreath *Blade of Haafingar *Blade of Hjaalmarch *Blade of the Pale *Blade of the Reach *Blade of the Rift *Blade of Whiterun *Blade of Winterhold Daggers * Alessandra's Dagger - Quest Item. * Blade of Sacrifice - Obtained during Boethiah's Calling. These daggers can also be looted from Boethiah's followers as part of the quest line. * Blade of Woe - Unique dagger given to the player at the end of the Dark Brotherhood questline from Astrid or by killing Astrid in the beginning of the With Friends Like These... quest. Absorbs 10 points of health from the target. The Blade of Woe can also be pickpocketed from Astrid at any time before starting the quest To Kill An Empire. In order to do so, the player must have a pickpocketing skill of at least 70 and the associated perk Misdirection. Thus, it is possible to obtain two Blades of Woe. * Bloodthorn - Found on an altar in Hag's End. Does Soul Trap on hit. * Borvir's Dagger - Found next to Borvir's body outside the entrance of Journeyman's Nook. Not enchanted. Has identical damage and weight of an Elven Dagger. * Kahvozein's Fang - Used to obtain Dragon Heartscales needed to unlock the Master level Alteration spells. * Keening - Received at the end of the quest Arniel's Endeavor. Absorbs 10 health, stamina and magicka from the target. Can't be recharged. * Mehrunes Razor - Daedric artifact of Mehrunes Dagon. Obtained during the quest Pieces of the Past. Has a small chance to instantly kill any target. ( 3% Chance ) * Nettlebane - Retrieved during the quest The Blessings of Nature. * Rundi's Dagger - Found on an unmarked location on the map on small shrine between Winterhold and Journeyman's Nook. There are frost traps so it's best to approach from the rear. * Shiv - Possible to obtain during the quest No-one Escapes Cidhna Mine. Has a unique look but no extra effects and mediocre damage. * Valdr's Lucky Dagger - Given to you from Valdr after helping him at Moss Mother Cavern. Has a 25% chance to deal critical damage. One-Handed * Amren's Family Sword - Retrieved as part of a quest. * Bolar's Oathblade - An enchanted Blades Sword found in Bloated Man's Grotto. Damages the target's stamina and causes Fear. * Chillrend - A unique Glass Sword found in a display case in the basement of Riftweald Manor in Riften. Deals a level-dependent amount of frost damage and has a chance to paralyze the enemy. * Dawnbreaker- Daedric artifact of Meridia. One-handed sword. Given to the player upon completion of The Break of Dawn. Deals additional fire damage, and upon killing an undead foe, has a chance to cause an explosion dealing damage and causing Fear to all undead nearby. * Dragonbane - An enchanted Blades Sword found in Sky Haven Temple upon completion of Alduin's Wall. Deals additional, leveled damage to dragons and a fixed amount of shock damage to ordinary enemies. * Eduj - Found during the quest Silenced Tongues, carried by Kvenel the Tongue, along with Okin. Deals frost damage to health and stamina. * Gauldur Blackblade - Wielded by Mikrul Gauldurson in Folgunthur during the Forbidden Legend quest. Absorbs a level-dependent amount of Health. * Ghostblade - It is located at Ansilvund Excavation, after defeating the mage Lu'ah Al-Skaven. Deals 3 points of extra damage, ignoring armor. Has a weight of 1 with base damage of 9. (Upgraded using 3 Ectoplasm) * Grimsever - One-handed Glass sword belonging to Mjoll the Lioness. Retrieving this sword from Mzinchaleft is the objective of her quest to obtain her as a follower. The sword can be retrieved from her inventory after the quest is complete. Deals frost and stamina damage. * Harkon's Sword - Exclusive to Dawnguard; carried by Lord Harkon. Absorbs health, stamina, and magicka if the wielder is afflicted with Sanguinare Vampiris. * Hjalti's Sword - Quest Item * Mace of Molag Bal - Daedric artifact of Molag Bal. Reward from the quest The House of Horrors. Damages stamina and magicka. Also can trap a soul if target is killed within 3 seconds. * Nightingale Blade - Obtained at the end of the Thieves Guild quest, Hard Answers. Absorbs a level-dependent amount of Health and Stamina. * Notched Pickaxe - Found atop the Throat of the World. Deals shock damage and fortifies smithing. * Okin - Found during the quest Silenced Tongues, carried by Kvenel the Tongue, along with Eduj. Deals frost damage to health and stamina. * The Pale Blade - Found inside Frostmere Crypt. Deals a level-dependent amount of Frost and stamina damage, and causes Fear. * Poacher's Axe - Found inside Halted Stream Camp. * Queen Freydis's Sword - Acquired for the misc. quest given by Oengul War-Anvil. * Red Eagle's Fury / Red Eagle's Bane - Red Eagle's Fury is obtained at the Sundered Towers, and deals additional fire damage. Taking the sword to Red Eagle's Tomb in Rebel's Cairn allows you to complete a misc. quest to upgrade it to Red Eagle's Bane, which has higher base damage and causes Turn Undead in addition to the fire damage. *Rusty Mace - Quest Item found, but not required, for the Daedric quest The House of Horrors. *Ulfric's War Axe - pickpocket Ulfric Stormcloak *Windshear - Unique Scimitar found on the The Katariah, during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Hail Sithis! Two-Handed * Aegisbane - A unique iron warhammer wielded by Alain Dufont in Raldbthar during the Dark Brotherhood quest Mourning Never Comes. Deals frost damage. * Balgruuf's Greatsword - Unique Steel Greatsword, Quest Item given by Adrianne in Whiterun to be delivered to her father, Proventus, Advisor to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater as part of a misc quest. * Steel Battleaxe of Fiery Souls - Unique Steel Battleaxe with the unique Fiery Soul Trap enchantment. Found in Ironbind Barrow. * Drainblood Battleaxe - Found on a spectral draugr in Labyrinthian. Can be disenchanted for a unique Absorb Health enchantment. * Ebony Blade - Daedric artifact of Mephala. Reward for completing the quest The Whispering Door. You can increase its damage by using it to murder NPCs with a high disposition towards you. Achieves it's maximum damage after ten murders. Once fully charged, targets will not treat attacks with this weapon as assault. Onlookers will, however. NOTE: This weapon's damage is modified by relevant Two-Handed perks. However, the weapon's damage is increased by your overall One-Handed skill, rather than your overall Two-Handed skill, so this blade will not be effective in the hands of a pure Two-Handed weapon user. * Headman's Axe - Wielded by Ahtar, a possible follower. It's not enchanted. * The Longhammer - A unique Orcish warhammer found in Liar's Retreat on a table near a dead NPC in the final room of the dungeon. Swings 30% faster than a normal warhammer. *Rueful Axe - Two-handed axe. Possible reward from the Daedric quest A Daedra's Best Friend, but does not count as a Daedric artifact. Deals additional Stamina damage. NOTE: This weapon has one of the slowest swing speeds in the game. *Shagrol's Warhammer - Quest Item for the Daedric quest The Cursed Tribe. It is transformed into Volendrung at the end of the quest. * Trollsbane - A unique steel warhammer found on the body of Frofnir Trollsbane in the mountains of The Reach. Deals additional fire damage to Trolls. * Volendrung - Daedric artifact of Malacath. Warhammer obtained for completing The Cursed Tribe. Absorbs stamina, and swings slightly faster than a usual warhammer. * The Woodsman's Friend - Two-handed axe. Found north of Pinewatch next to a dead woodsman and a tree. It is not on the woodsman's corpse but on the ground beside him. It is quite easy to miss. It is not enchanted. Just south of the enchanter's altar. * Wuuthrad - A unique battleaxe received at the end of the Companions questline. Bears the tag "Especially deadly to elves.". This gives the axe a +20% damage rating against Altmer, Bosmer, and Dunmer. It will not, however, confer a damage bonus against Orsimer or Falmer. Bows *Angi's Bow - Received after completing Angi's Archery training at Angi's Camp. *Auriel's Bow - Exclusive to Dawnguard; obtained during the quest Touching the Sky. It causes 20 points of sun damage and does triple damage to undead. *Bow of the Hunt - Found in Clearspring Cave in last room. Deals 20 additional damage to animals. *Dravin's Bow - Quest item. *Firiniel's End - Found in the right corner of Castle Dour in Solitude during the Dark Brotherhood quest Bound Until Death. *Froki's Bow - Found in Graywinter Watch on top of barrel during the Kyne's Sacred Trials quest. Does 10 points of stamina damage. *Gauldur Blackbow - Wielded by Sigdis Gauldurson in Geirmund's Hall during the Forbidden Legend quest. Absorbs a level-dependent amount of Magicka. *Nightingale Bow - Received towards the end of the Thieves' Guild questline. Deals a level-dependent amount of frost and shock damage. *Drainspell Bow - Found on a spectral draugr in Labyrinthian. Can be disenchanted for a unique Absorb Magicka enchantment. *Zephyr - Exclusive to Dawnguard; can be obtained in the ruins of Arkngthamz during the quest Lost to the Ages. Fires 30% faster than a normal bow. Staffs (Staves) *Aetherial Staff - Exclusive to Dawnguard; can be crafted at the Aetherium Forge. Summons a Dwarven Spider or Dwarven Sphere for 60 seconds. *Eye of Melka - Unique staff found in Four Skull Lookout's attached cave. NOTE: This location changes based on your level and whether or not you have cleared certain dungeons. Agree to assist Melka, the Hagraven you meet at the start, and she will reward you with this at the end. Causes a fiery explosion, damage is levelled to your character. *Gadnor's Staff of Charming- A unique staff that, despite its name, actually causes fury. Found on the body of Gadnor in Crystaldrift Cave. *Halldir's Staff - Unique staff found inside Halldir's Cairn, looted from Halldir himself. Pacify and Soul Trap effects. *Hevnoraak's Staff - Unique staff found inside Valthume, looted from Hevnoraak himself. Wall of Storms effect. *Sanguine Rose - Daedric artifact of Sanguine. Obtained at the end of the quest A Night To Remember. Summons a Dremora Lord for 60 seconds. *Skull of Corruption - Daedric artifact of Vaermina. Possible reward from the quest Waking Nightmare. Deals additional damage if charged with dreams, which can be collected from sleeping NPCs. *Spider Control Rod - Located within the Dwemer Museum in Markarth. *Staff of Arcane Authority *Staff of Hag's Wrath - Found upon completing the quest Repentance. Creates a wall of fire/ice/lightning (spawns at random with one of three effects). *Staff of Jyrik Gauldurson - Found at the end of the quest Under Saarthal, on the table near Jyrik Gauldurson. Deals shock damage. *Staff of Magnus - Wielded by the Dragon Priest Morokei, and necessary towards the end of the College of Winterhold questline. Absorbs Magicka then Health when target is out of Magicka. *Wabbajack - Daedric artifact of Sheogorath. Obtained during the quest The Mind of Madness. A blast from Wabbajack will have an unpredictable effect. Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons